There is presently a race into space by various countries which has resulted in the expenditure of billions of dollars on flights to the moon, to other planets and to outer space. As a result, the technology involved in space flight has reached a stage where space shuttles are becomming commonplace. The investigation into space is of interest not only for the sake of scientific curiosity but also because space provides the possibility of having an environment which can be better controlled by avoiding the contaminations such as pollution existing on earth. As a result, space experiments have included a wide variety of different facets involved in the ability of man to exist in space.
Totally apart from the rapid development of technologies involving outer space and the immense expenditures attendant therewith, the earth itself is plagued with nagging historical problems. Notably one of these problems is the necessity to provide enough health food to feed the inhabitants of earth. In the period of scientific achievement in outerspace there exists conditions of starvation, malnutrition and other problems associated with food shortage. Much effort has been directed to alleviating these food related problems by maximizing to the extent possible the growing conditions for providing an adequate supply of health food. A deficiency in this basic approach, however, is that attention has been focused on using the earth as the environment for growing crops. The inherent disadvantage with confining growing efforts to earth, however, is that earth, by the nature of its inhabitants, creates a far less than ideal environment for crops.